1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, a method for visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image (electrostatic image), such as electrophotography, is utilized in various fields. Hitherto, in the electrophotography, there is generally adopted a method for performing visualization through plural steps including forming an electrostatic image on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording material using various methods; adhering a detectable particle called a “toner” to this electrostatic image, thereby developing the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image; and transferring this toner image onto the surface of a transfer-receiving material, followed by fixing it by heating or the like.
In the image formation by an electrophotography system, it is known that in addition to usual full-color toners such as a yellow toner, a magenta toner, a cyan toner and a black toner, a white toner is used.